


Like a glove with fingers

by GwenChan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 06:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenChan/pseuds/GwenChan
Summary: “Your hands are cold ..."Yuuri thinks long and hard to give Victor a simple but not less special gift.





	Like a glove with fingers

**Like a glove with fingers**

 

“Your hands are cold,” Yuuri says, leaning over the rink barrier. There are still some minutes more before the ending of the warming time and being it the Four Continents, Victor is only there as a coach. And really, Yuuri should focus on the moment, emptying his mind of everything but the music and the choreography, instead of fretting over his fiancé’s hands comfort.

“I’m Russian, I don’t feel cold,” Victor comments, almost seductively, voice low and sultry, and accent heavy on purpose. It could work with Yuuri once, but not anymore.

“Yes, you do,” Yuuri insists. “Otherwise you wouldn’t be sniffing like this since this morning.”

 

He squeezes Victor’s hands a bit more, before bringing the bundle to his lips. He puffs warm breath on it, rubbing his gloved palms together. If it depended on him, he would never let Victor’s hands go. His thumb brushes against the smooth surface of the golden ring Victor wears on his ring finger, the memento of a promise made in a quiet Barcelona night a few months ago. Peering from intertwined fingers, it shines in the bright light of the stadium.

_Victor stopped wearing gloves since then._

The realization hits Yuuri fast and hard, the thought obvious, yet one he has ignored it for a long time. Victor loves to call the ring a symbol of engagement and Yuuri hasn’t still had the courage to investigate how much Victor means it, preferring to dwell in the realms of illusions. One thing is certain: Victor would rather have his fingers freeze than hiding the ring.

_Hiding that I’m his and he is mine._

Adds the reptilian part of Yuuri’s brain.

_Hiding he loves me._

Something underneath whispers, so softly Yuuri barely registers it, as he finally lets go of Victor’s hands, his free skate music about to begin in the background.

Two months later, Yuuri receives a package from the hands of a very gruesome Yuri, who mutters about not being a damn delivery boy; still, Victor opening his surprise gift before Yuuri had had the time to properly wrap and prepare isn’t something worth risking.

To be extra sure, Yuuri banishes his fiancé from the kitchen after that.

“Don’t even think about it!” he warns, not even turning, in hearing the noise of Victor’s steps at his back. He has just the time to throw the half-wrapped gift in one of the countertop drawer before Victor tugs him in a hug.

“But, Yuuri!” Victor protests. Yuuri doesn’t need to see Victor’s face to guess he is pouting. A shiver travels down his spine when he feels Victor’s lips on his nape.

"Victor!" Yuuri sighs, shifting a bit into Victor’s embrace. “What are you, a child without a bit of patience?” he teases. A year ago he would have never dared to say this to Victor; probably he wouldn’t have even thought of it. But the road Yuuri has travelled since Victor’s surprising arrival in Hasetsu has been a long one.

Once Yuuri wouldn’t have almost dared to breathe in Victor’s presence and now Victor is draping all over his back, like the giant puppy he is.

 

“Yuuri!” Victor insists, dragging willingly the voice over the “u”, his breath warm against Yuuri’s ears. Yuuri’s mind runs to the half-done packaging waiting in the drawer and how Victor’s curiosity will probably get rid of the wrapping paper in no time. In the end, the substance is worth more than gifting formalities.

“Fine,” Yuuri exhales, turning into Victor’s hug not without a little effort. He gently puts his hand on Victor’s chest and pushes him away just enough to move.

"Close your eyes," he adds. Victor flutters his eyes shut. Yuuri gives him a quick, butterfly-light kiss on his upper lip.

"Give me your hands!" Yuuri asks. They are warm, he notices. No surprise, as it is already late spring, vivid sunrays filtering from the curtains.

Yuuri traces Victor's knuckles, the profile of Victor's fingers. It is always nice to feel the smooth surface of the metal golden ring under his fingertips. Sometimes Yuuri still cannot believe he had had enough courage to gift an engagement ring to Victor and all that came before and after.

Eventually, he picks up the gift, a pair of black, woollen gloves. Yuuri had commissioned them specifically and their uniqueness lies in a little band of transparent fabric at the base of the ring finger on the right one.

The gloves slid perfectly onto Victor's hands. It reminds Yuuri of when the Prince fits the crystal shoe on Cinderella’s foot.

"Open your eyes," Yuuri concedes with a smile. His whole body is almost trembling from the thrill as he waits for Victor's reaction.

Victor's eyes fall onto his now gloved hands, caught immediately by the detail of golden ring shining behind the transparent tulle.  His mouth opens agape. He lifts his hand up to better examine the whole, curling and stretching his fingers.

For what cannot be anything but chance, a sunray hits the ring just right and the jewel flash brightly.

"I noticed you stopped wearing gloves since we exchanged rings," Yuuri started to explain, hands grabbing the hem of his shirt. All of a sudden he feels like a middle school student confessing to her crush during St. Valentine day.

"So I thought about these," he concludes. It takes him all his self-control to not divert his eyes.

"They are beautiful," is all Victor eventually breathes. He is not even smiling, his lips only forming a small "o". "Where did you buy them?" he wondered

He had the air of not wanting to take off the gloves ever.

"I have them commissioned," Yuuri explains, adding a quick kiss on Victor's cheek in between his words. The additional information makes, if it was even possible, Victor's eyes shine more in gratitude. Because it isn't any other gift and it may not be a piece of fashion clothing fit for an expensive jewel, but it is something thought specifically for him.

A moment after Victor is sweeping Yuuri in an embrace tight enough to sweep him. He twirls on the spot, barely avoiding crashing against the kitchen island.

"Thank you!" Victor exclaims, placing Yuuri back on the ground and peppering kisses all over his faces. It is a good sensation, the feeling of the warm wool against the skin.

It makes Yuuri's happy. A warm, fuzzy feeling sets in his stomach, the perfect sensation of loving and being loved back.

Victor, as he tells Yuuri, almost wishes it were still winter to use the gloves every day.

Some weeks later, not to his complete surprise, Yuuri finds a package for him. Inside, a pair of gloves tailored exactly like Victor’s, blue instead of black.

_Your hands were cold too._

**Author's Note:**

> My SFW piece for the Heartbeats on Ice zine. Theme: Gift giving


End file.
